The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Verbena plant, botanically known as Verbena hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Duempsalpi’.
The new Verbena plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Rheinberg, Germany. The objective of the breeding program is to create new uniform Verbena plants with numerous attractive flowers.
The new Verbena plant originated from a self-pollination made by the Inventor in July, 2006 in Rheinberg, Germany of a proprietary selection of Verbena hybrida identified as code number V05-3508-1, not patented. The new Verbena plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated self-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Rheinberg, Germany in May, 2009.
Asexual reproduction of the new Verbena plant by terminal cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Rheinberg, Germany since May, 2009 has shown that the unique features of this new Verbena plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.